A Minecraft Musical
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: 'Ello everyone, I've been listening to some Minecraft songs, and I decided to make a musical! Steve is the Enderborn! Review me the name of a Minecraft song and I'll extend this to include that song! Deaths, tragedy, depression, but other than that pretty much K -T


Hello everyone! Well, I've decided to be weird and make a Minecraft Musical, and all the songs are found on Youtube. I've been listening to a lot, and here's an original idea. Give me more song links in reviews so I can extend this one.

"Steve, was his name, just a man from Block Land. He just dug, what he could, and hit wood with his hand.." Steve was a songwriter, although a bad one, and he couldn't think of any words for a song about him. But why would anyone want to listen to a song about some guy named Steve? He happened to be a royal heir of the King of Minecraft, and the king had just died. He already had a wife, and one kid. And usually when ever villages would need help, he usually went there himself and the villagers would call him a hero! However, Steve was poor, at least for a king. He needed to find some diamonds. He decided to do it himself. Everyone respected Steve, this kind of king, who did things himself. But anyway, Steve was walking around looking for diamonds.

Steve, enjoying the sunny day, started singing..."Woke up this morning, on the beach.." This was partially true, considering his castle was on a beach, "Started walking, it's my regular routine...I was on the search for diamonds, let me tell you just what I've seen...I saw a castle with a view, fields of bamboo, guy from Kung Fu, a giant screw, a kangaroo, some chicken stew, and the women who lived in a shoe...I saw...a white whale, the Holy Grail, pirate ships without a sail, air mail, volcano fail, pyramids not to scale..and some things I should not go into detail..."  
"You never know what you will find...shaping a world that's in your mind...see for yourself, and walk with me...A world of wonder, a land of beauty, across the mountains, and over the see, but I still haven't found any diamonds...I've been walking around for miles, still no diamonds to be found. Maybe I should look underground?I started digging a hole, drilling through dirt, then I fell through, landed in some water, what have I gotten myself into?" All this stuff Steve had sung had been true, and for others it might've been humurous he kept singing after he fell into some water. "I saw..Lava lake near the core, Kratos from God of War, mushroom spore, liquor store, statue of Dumbledore, Wooden shed with a bed, spiders and the undead, arrowhead, loaf of bread, giant spool of golden thread..."Suddenly Steve's eyes caught something. "I saw a sparkle in the dark, I put my axe right through that mark. At last, found me some diamonds. I'm so happy, I could ride a pig!" Steve quickly called over his butler to his location to help him out the cave. As soon as Steve was in the wagon, he said, "Notch, I've wrote a song!"  
"Really?" His butler asked, "Well, get on with it, Mr. Minecraftia!"  
Steve told Notch the song, and Notch applauded, almost falling off the horse he was making ride Steve home, "Bravo sir! I bet any record company would take that, sir! You'd be famous! I mean, more famous! Her-her!"  
"Why thank you, Notch. I'm glad you like it. Well, thank you for the ride, but I believe I'll walk home from here."  
"Whatever you say sir! Come up with some more magic!" Notch rode away. Steve turned around. He had seen an odd, small cave. There was purple marks around it. He recognized a few, which were of Endish-language, a language only Endermen could speak. He was a bit afraid, but he knew Endermen were smart enough to not make marks around their territories on the Surface, so his curiosity got the best of him and he ran off to the cave.

Once he stepped inside, he gasped. He was looking at what looked like an Endermen, except it was white! "Greetings, Steve, son of Peeve, son of Leaf, King of Minecraft," it spoke.  
"How do you know me?" Steve stuttered in horror.  
"You are the Enderborn, and the only one who would have cared about this cave,"  
"I'm sure others could understand the Endish-language!"  
"And others do. However, these were special markings, designed only for the Enderborn to see. Now, you must go, slay the Endermen, to collect, Ender-Pearls, to fulfill the plan. Destined to, save the world, from an Ender-Dragon, and we'll see, on this day, that a legend began!" The White Enderman uttered.  
"Umm...okay?" Steve said.  
"Also, you must make a diamond sword, for the Endermen in this world have been improved by the Great Ender-Wizard, and only diamond swords will hurt them now."

Steve walked back home, with a lot on his mind. It was actually quite a distance, so he started working on his song again.  
"Steve, was his name. Just a man from Block Land. He just dug, what he could, and hit wood with his hand. But he soon found he was much, much much more than a man. When he found, a small cave, there was a strange tall man. He told Steve, that he was Enderborn, he must save the world from the greatest threat it has ever seen. 'Now, you must go, slay the Endermen, to collect, Ender-Pearls, to fulfill the plan. Destined to, save the world, from an Ender-Dragon, and we'll see, on this day, that a legend began.'"  
Steve thought it was funny that the man had rhymed, and he wondered if that was on purpose. He shrugged, as he was home and ready to make a sword with all the diamonds he found. He finished making a sword, and he started to sing.

"Do you like my sword, sword? Sword, my diamond sword, sword. You could not afford, 'ford, 'ford my diamond sword, sword. Even if you could, could, I HAVE A PATENT! No one else can make a sword, exactly in this manner, manner, welcome to my manor, manor. I ca ca ca canna canna. Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword, whenever I get bored, bored. I can swing my sword sword. I can swing my sword, sword! Once I hit the floorboards, but I had it restored, and it was expensive, BUT IT WAS A WRITE OFF! Swinging is my business, and by that I mean swinging swords! You cannot ignore...Do you like my sword?..That was rhetorical, you know I am the oracle. I know you like my sword..It's made of freakin' diamonds, if you don't you're lying, but that be would be fine, because it is awesome! And you're probably jealous! I can swing my sword, sword, cuz I am the lord, lord, lord of diamond swooooorrrrddddsssaah!" Steve was pleased with this short new song he had come up with. Suddenly, a thought went through his mind for no apparent reason. 'I was wrong! Make a bow also. They won't expect it!'  
Steve wondered if it was the White Man who had used a type of magic to send this through his mind, or just paranoia, but he needed to make a bow. He quickly whipped one up, and the door to his room opened. It was Butler Notch.  
"Hello, your highness, sir! You're being called to witness the destruction of the Statue of our archenemy Hitlem, to create the huge city of Ramenzel! But only if you'd like,"  
"Sounds great! Let's go. I need to practice with my bow outside anyway."  
"Very good then! Follow me,"  
They rode to the statue of Hitlem, leader of Blockaria who had threatened the town of Nottown, although they couldn't really see the statue as TNT was on every part of it and all around.  
"Hello King Minecraftia! Would you like the honor of planting some TNT around here while the rest of us go grab some more supplies at the shop?" One of the construction employees asked.  
"Yes! Thank you!" Steve said, and everyone left. Steve thought this might be a good time for a new song.  
"I came to dig, dig, dig, dig; I'll build a city oh so big big big big. Just wait a sec, gotta kill this pig pig pig pig;Cook me some bacon take a swig, swig, swig swig. Yeah, yeah..  
There must be something I can craft, to ease the burden of this task..yeah..  
I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes, sayin' ay-oh, Creeper's K-O'd..Loot his remains and now his sulphur's mine, saying ay-oh, MLG pro..  
And then I'll go back to work under the birch tree, and I'll make myself tons of TNT, and I'll use these blocks to build a big city, and I'll mine it all using TNT!  
I came to blow blow blow blow up everything you've ever known known known known, expel you out of house and home home home home; Biomw to biome you shall roam roam roam roam..yeah, yeah..'cause a creeper, I will rob all of you items, that's my job, yeah..  
I shoot my arrows in the air sometimes, sayin' ay-oh, creeper's K-o'd...Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine sayin' ay-oh, not today bro!  
And then I'll head back home, where I'll smile with glee, now that I can make tons of TNT, 'cause I rule my world, made in 3 by 3, I'ma blow stuff up, with my TNT! I'm gonna blow it all up, every mountain, every valley, ruler of the world, yup, all of the animals will fear me cuz TNT is awesome and TNT, is just really cool, is just really cool, I'm gonna shoot my arrows in the air, arrows in the air, shoot your arrows in the aaaiiirrr...  
I SHOOT MY ARROWS IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! Sayin' ay-oh, Creeper's K-O'd. Teabag his ghost and now his sulphur's mine, sayin' ay-oh, not today bro.  
And then I'll head back home, where I'll smile with glee, now that I can make, tons of TNT, cuz I rule my world, made in 3 by 3, I'ma blow stuff up WITH MY TNT!"

Steve finished TNT all over the place, and had also gotten the hand of his new bow. He had shot quite a few creepers, with only several tries. He looked around. He loved the humongous world of Minecraft. He looked over to the side, and saw a glimpse of Bombville. Even though it was a run-down industrial city with very few homes, he still liked it, as long as it was in Minecraft. He looked back to the statue. The construction crew was in the distance, heading toward at a pretty good speed. When they reached Steve, they marveled at the wonders of Steve's TNT. It was in perfect places to create Ramenzel.  
"Well good job, Your Highness!" One worker named Louis said.  
"Well, I'm afraid Notch and I will have to be going."  
"Ya wanna watch us blow it up?"  
Steve looked at Hitlem's statue. He then looked up. It was getting dark. "No thank you, but have my gracious thanks for offering," Steve and Notch then rode off to the castle.

Everyone was asleep. Steve grabbed his sword and bow. He sung quietly, "Steve, now he knew, that he was, Enderborn. Ventured home, made a sword, and he left, before dawn..." He was outside the castle grounds. Thousands of Endermen surrounded the castle and village. They had somehow been attracted to Steve! Now the village was in danger because of him! "And he slayed, Enderman, until he had enough..." He had about 100 Ender-Pearls after a couple of hours. It was darker than ever. He was now walking around for thousands of miles, "He searched far, he searched wide..."His eyes then lay upon something important, "...until he found the Stronghold, so he could, find the end, and do what's foretold. Used the pearls, that he gained, to open the door, to the end, save a world, that he cares so much for!" He opened the portal, and stepped into the End-Land, "Right through the door, was a world, filled with black Endermen, they stood guard and prepared to attack. But he climed the black towers and smashed the crystals." Then he saw the Ender-Dragon. His eyes gleamed with hatred, and he sung louder than ever, "Dragon flies, dragon turns, then he swoops down for Steve. Standing calm, cause he knows, he's got a trick up his sleeve. Swings his sword, like a Nord, on the dragon's big snout! Dragon turns, flies away, with a roaring loud shout. Dragon flies, dragon turns, swoops down for one last fight. Grabs his bow, cause he's pro, Steve hits him mid-flight. Dragon dies, Dragon fades, said he glew like the sun. So it's said, on this day, that a legend begun!" Steve watched the bright glow last for a few seconds, then everything was dark again. He stepped through the portal back to Minecraft.

Everywhere was on fire. Steve knew this wasn't good. He had left a trail back to his kingdom, luckily, so he ran across it to his kingdom.

Along the way, he came across a village he had passed before. It was all on fire, and dead bodies were everywhere. He had to hurry back to his kingdom! Once he reached it, it was also on fire. He ran into his room. Skeletons were about to kill his wife and kid! He started fighting them, but too many entered, and one skeleton shot an arrow to his wife and then to his kid. Steve cried, then ran out the room and didn't stop running. He never stopped running, until quite a few days later. He put his back against a mountain, still crying.  
"I used to rule the world; chunks would load when I gave the word, now every night I go stow away...Hide from the mobs I used to slay.  
They once were terrified, every time I looked into their eyes; Villagers would cheer my way, for a hero I was, that's what they'd say.  
One minute we had it all, next our world began to fall away from all that it had once become...they all cried for my help, but I stood there numb.  
I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. Turn 'round, pick up my sword and wield the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield, and hope that one day this chaos and destruction turns for the better, never a bow in hand, and that was when I ruled the land...It was the creepers and skeletons, blew down the doors and boxed us in, arrows whizzing by like streaks of light, I tried all that I could do to stay and fight.  
As the undead roamed the street, families broken at my feet, life itself suspended by a thread, oh why is it that I wasn't dead.  
I gaze off into the boundless skyline, noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. Turn 'round and pick up my sword and wield the blade that once forced evil mobs to yield. If this battle should leave me slain, I know Herobrine will call my name. Better to take a stand. And that was when I ruled the land..."

Sad? There will be a behind-the-scenes version where I will tell how that all happened. Here's a list of all the songs I used, I take credit for none of them.

In Seach of Diamonds; I Can Swing My Sword; The TNT Song; Enderborn; Fallen Kingdom. Remember, if you know a good Minecraft song, just type the name in the review and I can extend this! 


End file.
